onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 624
Chapter 624 is titled "Queen Otohime". Cover Page From the Decks of the World Vol. 10 "Cocoyasi Village - Brothers' Boat Yosaku and Johnny" Short Summary Following Fisher Tiger's death, Arlong is captured and jailed by Borsalino. Jinbe receives an invitation to join the Shichibukai. By doing so, he receives a pardon for every member of the Sun Pirates, including Arlong. Arlong is angered by Jinbe's decision, resulting in him seceding to the Arlong Pirates along with many others. Meanwhile, citizens of Fish-Man Island begin retracting their signatures from Queen Otohime's petition. This upsets her to the point of making a drunken announcement asking for everyone to broaden their horizons and seek unity between fishpeople and humans alike. Shortly after, news of a wrecked ship reaches the island and that a World Noble is on board. Queen Otohime rushes to help. Long Summary The chapter starts at Marine base G-2, where a narration recaps Fisher Tiger's death and Arlong's capture from the previous chapter. Arlong is finishing an account of Fisher Tiger's death, angrily saying that humans drove his former captain to his death. A little later in the Grand Line, Jinbe is reading aloud Arlong's account to the Marines in a newspaper. The story he read stated Fisher Tiger died after being refused a blood transfusion. Jinbe comments that there is a lot left out of the story. Aladine comments that humans were the cause of it all. Jinbe comments about how Arlong lied to the Marines. Aladine recites part of the altered story saying that Tiger was betrayed by humans and could not accept the transfusion because of the grudge he bore. He adds that he left out Tiger's past as a slave, saying the reality is much crueler, and Tiger's reputation would have been tarnished. Just then, Hatchan sees an enemy ship and alerts Jinbe. Jinbe says that it is too late now and they cannot bring back their late captain. He then gives the order to prepare for battle and not to kill anyone. A narration states that the Sun Pirates, under Jinbe's command, focused on nothing but fighting. The scene changes briefly to Marineford, where Strawberry is talking about Jinbe being the most dangerous member of the Sun Pirates with his strength being anything but ordinary. The scene changes to Ryugu Palace, where Neptune is reading a letter from Jinbe, telling the true story behind Fisher Tiger's death. Neptune comments that Tiger had lived the only way he could. Otohime tells him that she understood what his heart was saying the last time he visited the palace. She then adds that she can succeed in her mission and will not lose. Otohime is next seen outside, asking for people to sign her petition like always. The citizens have a hard time accepting her petition, after what the humans did to Fisher Tiger (from Arlong's altered story). Otohime goes back to Ryugu Palace where she rests her head in four year old Shirahoshi's lap. Shirahoshi asks if she is okay, as do Ryuboshi and Manboshi, while Fukaboshi comments that she looks completely exhausted. Otohime says she probably overworked herself today, but is okay. She then makes a promise to the future with her children, marked by them putting their pinky fingers together. A narration takes over, saying that every day, Otohime would make her rounds, rescuing people from shipwrecks, teaching children about the surface world, giving speeches in the streets, and trying to get signatures. One day, Otohime is approached by a group of citizens, asking how many signatures she had collected so far. Over the last five years, Otohime had collected one thousand signatures, from an island with a population of five million people. The group then asks Otohime to cancel all of their signatures. A group of children then approach her, asking the same thing for their parents. One citizen tries to politely tell her that they have gotten tired of her constant speeches and campaigning. When Otohime gets back to the palace, she tells her children that she did her best, and asks to be alone. Once alone, she starts crying uncontrollably, while a perplexed Neptune sits on his throne, head in hand. Sometime later, Otohime yells how everyone is a liar. The Minister of the Left tells her that the national broadcast system was on and asks her if she had been drinking. Otohime denies this despite the numerous alcohol bottles around her and her slurred speech saying otherwise. Over the broadcast system, Otohime angrily denies her inebriation for everyone to hear. Otohime talks into the transceiver, saying that the people of Fish-Man Island live in the boundless ocean, on the dark sea floor. She then asks why they chose to live in this exact spot. She tells them it is because of the small amount of light and air available, but that there is even more light on the surface and the sky is much higher. She asks why children sneak off to go see Sabaody Park when there are even greater places to see in the world. Otohime declares that the children of the island should be able to go anywhere, and that the parents should give them a reason to grow up, asking them if they are just okay with giving up. She then issues a call to everyone to find the courage to go after what they want. If the humans are the wall that is stopping them, then they need to break through that wall. If they do that, then the future for the children of Fish-Man Island might change for the better, if only by a small amount. The scene changes to the surface, where a World Government messenger bat is flying away from the Sun Pirates' ship. Jinbe has been invited to join the Shichibukai. Macro comments that his bounty is at 250,000,000 and that it is only a matter of time before the government sees him as a threat. Chew remarks that the World Government has finally acknowledged their power and tells everyone that they should make an even more infamous name for themselves. Jinbe calmly responds by saying that he was thinking of accepting the government's offer, much to the surprised of his crew. Jinbe is then seen at Ryugu Palace, talking to Neptune about his invitation. He tells Neptune that if he becomes a Shichibukai, then they can get a pardon from the government, and then anyone who does not want to be a pirate can continue to live on the island. More importantly, it would bring fish-man kind one step closer to equality with the government. He also adds that he wants to do it for Otohime as well since their actions have somewhat deterred her cause. Neptune agrees, saying it would cheer her up. Jinbe adds that this is what Tiger would have wanted. As he says this, Hody Jones is seen as one of the guards in the throne room. When Jinbe adds that there are a few things about the pardon that bother him, Jones is seen with a look of disbelief on his face after hearing the true ideals of Fisher Tiger. The scene changes to Impel Down, where Arlong is being released into the custody of the Sun Pirates. Arlong is mad that Jinbe would willingly become a government dog by joining the Shichibukai. Jinbe reminds Arlong of Tiger's words of about living without hatred and resentment. Arlong retorts that times have changed. He adds that he is going back to his old crew, the Arlong Pirates, and is taking the slaves with him. At an island, Arlong says goodbye but gives Jinbe one last chance to stop him. Arlong tells Jinbe that he either kills him or Arlong will do as he pleases. He then declares that he will be the "rage" of the fish-men. Jinbe repeatedly punches him, telling him to show some respect. After the fight, Arlong is carried off by the fish-men who joins him. Later on Jinbe's ship, Aladine tells Jinbe that there is nothing to worry about. Like Jinbe, Arlong is a brother from the Fish-Man District. As long as he has a purpose, the only thing that can stop Arlong is death. Jinbe, visibly bothered, asks aloud why Arlong could not understand Fisher Tiger's will. As long as Arlong takes his way by force, the Marines will take action, and if they do not, the Sun Pirates will have to take action against him. A narration takes over, saying how the Sun Pirates split into three factions after Jinbe joined the Shichibukai. There were the Arlong Pirates, the Macro Pirates, and the Sun Pirates. The scene changes to Fish-Man Island. The border guard is calling the palace to ask for permission to grant a wrecked ship emergency access to the island. The Minister of the Right orders the guard to let the ship in. The guard replies that the ship has World Nobles aboard. Otohime orders the guard to let the ship in and to send an emergency response team to the coast. Otohime takes off, saying she will be right there. Quick References Chapter Notes *Yosaku and Johnny are seen for the first time since the Arlong Park Arc. *Arlong lied about how Fisher Tiger died, creating the story that was told to the public. *In the last five years of Otohime's determination to bring humans and fish-man together, she has only managed to gain 1,000 signatures out of the 5,000,000 people who inhabit the island. *The citizens of Fish-Man Island withdraw their signatures leaving Otohime more distressed than ever before. Otohime finally breaks her routine of making public speeches and uses the broadcast system, which ironically, seems to finally touch the people. *Shirahoshi is seen as a four year old *Jinbe is seen being invited and accepting the position of Shichibukai. *A World Government messenger bat is seen for the second time in the series. *Hody Jones is seen as a member of the Neptune Army. *Arlong is revealed to have been in Impel Down, making him so far the only known character in One Piece to have been released from that prison. *The Sun Pirates are seen with a new ship. *The Sun Pirates split into three factions: Jinbe's crew, the Arlong Pirates, and the Macro Pirates. *A World Noble's ship breaks down near Fish-Man Island, to which Otohime quickly rushes off to help. Characters : members leaving crew Site Navigation ca:Capítol 624 de:Otohime-ōhi it:Capitolo 624 es:Capítulo 624